stormbitefandomcom-20200213-history
Storm Fraser-Swann
Storm Fraser-Swann is the leader of the Rogues, and a Type-7 Avio prototype who half-escaped-half-was-kidnapped from Mullardoch during Rex's mutiny against ARCDA. She is the primary protagonist of Stormbite. Appearance Storm is very short for an adult Avio, being only 5'4'', pale skinned marked with many scars from various fights, with 'unnatural' aquamarine green eyes, grey-blue hair, a semi-feathered covered body that includes her cheeks, ears, shoulders, back and sides, and her wings being described as: "Seventeen and a half feet of sleek slate-grey scythes that reached from shoulder to knee in breadth, with a short feather covered tail ruined by deep scars, jutting from just below her sash"Stormbite: Chapter 3: "In the sunlight, Roul could see them to their full extent..." She also a light Scottish accent which causes her to roll her R's and often comes off as her growling or snarling at people. Avio Features The colouration of her feathers resemble a Peregrine FalconStormbite: Chapter 15 which is the bird-type that she and her sister were based on, giving her slate-grey-blue dorsal feathers with charcoal banding along the primaries and an iridescent silver edge, and a cream-white undersides with dark barring across the feathers'Stormbite': Chapter 3. In the prologue however, her wings are described as being banded with dark midnight blue whilst the undersides had grey bands across the feathers, meaning that as she has grown the colours of her wings have changed too. As well as her wings she also has tail feathers, and although the longer tail feathers are lost and destroyed (though they were ankle length when she was 10 years old)Stormbite: Prologue | Chapter: 0, she still has the main stub of a tail from where they grow, and may regrow again in future. In addition, as a Type-7 she has a nictitating membrane that covers her eyes, 'cat-like' sharp teeth, scaled legs with only four toes, each ending in a talon. A pale membrane flicked across her eye in an alien blink, though she could still see through it, and she bared her mouthful of sharp cat-like teeth at the figures on the other side with an angry hiss.Stormbite: Prologue | Chapter: 0 Personality Storm initially comes off as a very childish, impulsive, happy-go-lucky-carefree individual, however this is very much a front as she is intensely caring, intelligent, and strong willed, prone to fits of feral rage when confronted with injustice and deep bouts of depressive rumination when things go wrong. She has a strong sense of justice/vengeance and sees it as her duty to protect everyone around her and to help all she can to the point of self destruction. Because of this, when things go wrong and people get hurt, she can easily become dissociative and distant, with much of this guilt being inflicted through Rex's aggressive attitude with her. As happy as she is to help others, she strongly refuses to discuss her feelings or talk about herself, and tries to brush off anything that she does as a mistake that she can move on from. She is very focused on the body language of others, particularly the expressions and eye movements. History Prominent History events are spoilers, proceed with caution: Loch Mullardoch Storm can remember little about life at Mullardoch and only recalls what she has seen filmed of her in the video logs. After the Fire Immediately after waking up after being shot out of the sky, Storm finds it difficult to remember anything and is in too much pain to focus as she is covered in burns that are exposed to icy January air and her feathers were burnt to the point they had half melted across her skin. The Eleven Year Gap During her time with the Old Rogues, she was taken care of by Crow and Adonis - who were both big brother figures to her, Roux - who remains to be one of her best friends still, and Asena who she and Crow still refer to as 'mum'. Events of Stormbite When Storm first arrives on the scene in Stormbite, she is ambushing several Canids who had been abusing Comet, and swoops in to kick them all down and let Kat and Wilny kill them, sparing Raoul as he had no part in the abuse. ' Abilities '''Flight Storm is one of the best flyers of all Avios, having had at least eleven years experience of flight outside of the restraints of ARCDA. She is both a fast and agile flyer, able to track and hunt within the constraints of highrise buildings of London whilst also staying hidden from view. Her main use of this speed is to perform a powerful kick with the momentum she builds up when flying. Her top speed comes from when she's diving from a high altitude: the calculated average speed she reached when diving upon the Core own cargo ship being at somewhere between 225-230mph within 90 secondsStormbite: Chapter 29: "At thirty-thousand feet, she was higher than Everest...". Within the video logs from Mullardoch, Rex stated that all Type-7 Avios (at their age of approximately 4) could fly continuously for up to 8 hours, though it is not known how long that Storm as an adult can fly for before needing rest. Sight Storm's visual accuracy is near on perfect. It is accurate and detailed enough that she can tell when people are lying and pick up on the most subtle of expressions. When flying she can see in detail from up to a mile away. Type-7 Avio Differences The Type-7 differences give her added physical bonuses against other standard Avios: "They specially engineered the muscle fibres to be fatigue resistant, increased healing processes, smaller but more powerful and efficient organs, they completely redesigned the circulatory and respiratory systems from all other avio types, and completely altered the structure of my brain and nervous system. And that's not even the half of it."Stormbite: Chapter 16 These difference are apparent when Storm faces off against transhuman avios (Amell and Teal), and against Wilny, being able to out maneuver and having far more stamina than them, as shown with Storm being sleep deprived but still able to outfly Teal and Amell. Internal Organs She has smaller but more efficient organs. She also has a completely redesigned circulatory and respiratory system from all other avio typesStormbite: Chapter 16. Brain Structure According to Storm's research into the Type-7's, her brain structure is different Stormbite: Chapter 16 to the standard type Avios. Muscles Her muscles are fatigue resistant, meaning she can fly further, and harder, and for longer Stormbite: Chapter 16. Teeth Although a minor difference, she has shown to have a very powerful bite, able to immediately pierce through skin and muscle, going even as far as to bite off fingers. They are described as being cat-like meaning that she possibly has less teeth than a human but with a much sharper edge to each one and a much stronger bite force, with the highly likely possibility that they are designed for the purpose of cutting through meat. Bioelectricity “I don’t know what the full details of the project she came from,” Beth shrugged, Raoul sensing immediately that she was lying, “but the electroplaques were apparently a rare side effect to the genotype they were trying to produce that you usually find in strong musers. So instead of being electro-sensitive, she’s simply bioelectric.” Stormbite': Chapter 3 Storm has enough bioelectrical energy that she can kill a fully grown Canid with it meaning that she has an amperage within a lethal limit. Wilny jokes within Chapter 10 of Stormbite that Storm put "six-hundred volts" through him which temporarily killed him before he was resuscitated by her, however it did damage the cells of his heart (though this may also be because Wilny was over exerting his muser abilities).Stormbite: Ch 10 With this she can both counter Musers using their abilities around her by interfering with the electrical field in which they need to manipulate the brain, and to give off a nasty electric shock. It also proves a connection between Muser electrosensitivity and Bioelectricity. Muser Blockade According to Wilny and Sabre, trying to listen in to Storm's thoughts when she has a fully charged electrical field is like listening to an out of tune radio signal and an air raid siren as it messes with the way that musers receive thoughts. However other Type-7 avios appear to more easily tune in to her frequency and sound clear within her head, with both Comet and Sabre being stated as sounding clear within her head, though even they still have trouble with getting through to start with. Conversely, she can also make herself heard by musers even if they're not intending to listen to her. "How did- I heard you!" He Wilny veritably shrieked, nearly falling backwards off the facade, "I heard you in here!" '''That's because we're far out of other people's way so you can focus more easily.' She smirked, tilting her head to one side, 'And I've lived with a lot of musers, enough that I can make myself heard to them when I want to. It helps with persuading.'Stormbite': ''Chapter 26, pg.328. This is possibly why many people react with a fear response telling them to run away whenever she gets angry. Relationships The Rogues [[Beth Lovelace|'Beth Lovelace']] Beth has known Storm for 4 going on 5 years, and knows the majority of Storms tendencies as well as the various ways to use her impulsiveness to be a force for good. They argue and banter often as they are friends, even though they have their disagreements. Beth strongly believes in Storm, wanting to do the right thing by her and values the purpose in life being with the Rogues gives her. While Stom may be suspicious and wary of Beth's secretive nature, she does trust Beth, even if it upsets her that Beth does not tell her all of the details and keeps important things hidden from her. [[Katana Tsume|'Katana Tsume']] Katana would do anything for Storm and is the first to leap in and defend her and comfort her when she needs support. It was thanks to Storm that Katana was saved from a serious beating from some ARCDA trackers and brought her into the Rogues, for which Katana is eternally grateful for. Katana and Storm flirt a lot, but Storm is very reluctant to go forward with any kind of formal relationship due to prior experiences making her very withdrawn. [[Wilny Mira|'Wilny Mira']] As both Wilny and Storm are both leaders of different leading styles, they initially clash and fight. It takes them a while to figure out how to act with each other as they both have their issues that they are trying to resolve, but they do eventually become close friends and can easily confide in one another. Occasionally Storm's attitude can come off as flirtatious to Wilny but he appears to find it funny, and neither of them take it seriously. [[Malana Été|'Malana Été']] Despite the first impression which Malana and Storm may give may seem to be a mother-daughter relationship, it is actually far more of a Student-Teacher role with Storm teaching Malana as much as she knows about flying and the world. Malana admires Storm but is not as clingy to her as she is to Wilny, whilst Storm wants to protect Lana as much as possible though is more lenient with her behaviour being more reckless than Wilny prefers. Her nickname for Malana is Sunshine. [[Raoul Hunter|'Raoul Hunter']] Raoul like Lana, looks up to Storm, and she does her best to make him feel welcome and needed even when he can't directly participate in missions. Her nickname for Raoul is Puppy. [[Amell Rakena|'Amell Rakena']] Amell and Storm have a very casual relationship were neither step on each others toes, however when Amell is angry, Storm has shown that she is not afraid to stand up to him and can make him back down very quickly. The Synths [[Crow Corvus|'Crow Corvus']] Crow has always acted as a big brother to Storm, lecturing her and protecting her and they have a very good relationship. He has his opinions and isn't afraid to let Storm know what he thinks of what she is doing, be it on her plans or who she is currently flirting with at the time. Her nickname for Crow is Crowbar [[Asena Canis|'Asena Canis']] Rai Noct Storm and Rai are ex-boyfriend/girlfriend and they still have a very good relationship despite being broken up for a long time. Rai looks out for Storm and isn't afraid to stop her when she starts to go down the wrong track. It's clear that Rai still cares deeply about Storm though this seems more as a friend than romantically. Roux Roux and Storm have a strong friendship, backing each other up when facing down Rex and calling on each other for favours. There are small hints that Storm and Roux may have dated once. The Rioteers [[Rex Brisbane|'Rex Brisbane']] Rex and Storm's relationship is highly strained. Storm is constantly berated and hounded by Rex for all of her mistakes, and he puts pressure upon her to step up as a leader, despite Asena and her Pack being of greater influence and importance than the Rogues, and in return she retaliates and returns fire with anger and violence directed towards Rex. "Ah, Emperor Palpatine, how nice of you to join us down here, I thought the Sith didn't do hospital visits." - Storm to Rex.Stormbite: Chapter 8 She is aware that it was Rex who shot her out of the sky at Mullardoch and has her suspicions as to why, despite his hatred towards her, he insists on keeping her under a close watch. Others [[Mesi Cyrene|'Mesi']] Mesi is Storm's ex-girlfriend from when she was roughly 16. The two had a very rough breakup which resulted in over 300 broken windows and a broken wind turbine as well as a large portion of london being blacked out, after Rex gave Mesi the position of being the leader of her own team in North Africa. Because of this breakup it lead Beth to find Storm. The two aren't on speaking terms, and almost every ex-Rogues knows the story of what happened. [[Vesper|'Vesper']] Vesper is a No-Go topic of conversation, and Storm doesn't reveal much about what her relationship was like. The only things that are hinted at is that Vesper was possibly responsible for the loss of Storm's tailfeathers Gallery Stormbite Cover.png|Fulll Cover Tumblr pqo0s4spxl1uz6veko4 1280.png|The Rogues Tumblr pagqszq4wt1uz6veko2 540.png Tumblr p6ggvrrw3q1uz6veko2 640.jpg Sticker - Storm.png Storm visual Developemtn.png Stormcrouch (2015_11_05 15_13_50 UTC).png KakaoTalk_20160714_072149946.png KakaoTalk_20170304_104124008.png Quotes * "Done and done!" * "Hey. I'm pretty good at judging characters, why do you think i didn't kill you eventhough you can be such a twat at times?" * "That's true, through I like Kat more because I can't resist a beautiful woman, but your pretty boy looks and toughness do make up for your dickish work moods and general fuckmongery though." * 'Hello? Is this thing on?' * "Get a good look arsehole, because you won't know me from basic scientific ethics." * "Compliment me all you like Daniels, I much prefer girls." Trivia * Storm is the 2nd youngest of all the Type-7 prototypes. * She is bisexual, and has had previous relationships with Mesi, Rai, and Vesper, and has shown an interest in Wilny, Kat, and Comet, but is reluctant to initiate any form of romantic relationship with them. * Storm's name of course is very simple in its meaning, but it doesn't stop her from being childish whenever her name is mentioned in a sentence in another context. ** Amell's drunk name for her is Captain Lady Thor Thunderstormington. * It's not known if she was named after her bioelectric talents or because of them. * She has broken her right arm eight times. * If Storm were a human, she would probably have a job as a detective. References Site Navigation Category:Avios Category:Type 7 Prototypes Category:Female Characters Category:Synth Characters Category:The Rogues Category:Character List Category:Characters